I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by julia-neHH
Summary: Eddie's surprise to Loren. Ay que cute. Read it and if you like it, I'm happy. Requested by Anon. K bye.


**Another request from an Anon (eddie's surprise) . I hope you like it :). **

* * *

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

Saturday's morning makes its presence known as the sunlight strikes right on my face. I flinch at the sudden bright light and make an attempt to turn away from it. But I was not able to move. That's when I felt a small form hugging me tightly. I look down and there she is with all her glory. A smile tugs my face when I look at our bodies. We are both nude, her head is resting on my chest with her arms wrapped around me and my hand is resting on her waist. She looks beautiful as always. A sincere and peaceful smile is plastered on her face. I chuckle lightly and cautiously unfold myself from her trying to not disrupt her sleep. An image of an angry Loren appears and I shiver at the thought. I succeeded from escaping her hold and quietly put on my boxers.

"Eddie…." I looked up at her in alert. She stirred in the bed trying to find me. I stood frozen not making any sound. Loren continued moving around the bed but gave up when she couldn't find my body. She frowned slightly before she found comfort in hugging the pillow. Her body was bear and open to the cold. She shivered and I walked over to her, pulling the covers up to keep her warm. I kissed her forehead before I walked out of the room. Closing the door behind me I smiled at the beautiful girl sleeping in my bed.

Mine and only mine.

I made my way to kitchen and looked around trying to find something to cook for Loren. I opened every cabinet, took everything out of the fridge and even opened the oven to find something. I have nothing. I sighed in frustration at my lack of food. Maybe I should've gone grocery shopping last week. I looked around one more time and this time I was able to find pancake mix, eggs and some sort of sausage. Pumping my fist in the air in victory, I settled for pancakes, eggs, sausage or whatever that is with juice as a drink. A toothy grin made its way to my face as I thought of Loren's face when I appeared with her breakfast in bed.

I can't cook for shit. Even if my life depended on it. The pancakes are burnt, I managed to make mushy eggs and I'm afraid of even touching the meat. I wiped my forehead in frustration with the spatula full of batter. I feel something wet and slimy but I ignore it and turn around to look at the mess I have made. For the past hour I tried making something decent for Loren to eat and surprise her. But I'm a hazard in the kitchen. Batter was splattered all over; egg shells were on the floor and sink. Oh and I spilled juice down the counter. So becoming a professional chef is off my list.

"Eddie… did you burn something?" Caught red handed I turned around to find a yet still sleepy Loren rubbing her eyes. Her face scrunched up when she sniffed.

"No…" I said. I observed her and smiled. She's wearing my white shirt which is see through. She never looked better. I stood there admiring the view in front of me.

"Then why does it smell so awful?" She continued rubbing her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Well… because you're still sleepy and you're just imagining things." I put the spatula down on the counter and walked over to her. Grabbing her waist, I pulled her close to me.

"Aha then why is this kitchen a mess and… are those pancakes?" She looked at me amused and shook her head trying to control the giggles. I turned around to look at my creation, black pancakes. I glared at her when she began laughing.

"Oh my god. Good thing I came just in time or the whole building would've been in flames already."

"Shut up." I said pulling her into a kiss. She continued laughing between our kiss. I pulled away from her and shrugged.

"What? I just wanted to do something special for my girl."

Loren smiled and kissed me passionately. "I have you. And that's all I want." I eagerly returned the kiss. "How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Amazing. I was disappointed when I woke up all alone. But it was recompensed when I walked into the sweet and sexy surprise of my man cooking in only his boxers."

I laughed heartfully and spun her around to the direction of the room. "Really? Oh well then you'll love my next surprise. Go upstairs and wait for me. I'll be there shortly."

She turned back around me and wiped the batter of my forehead with her index finger. Licking her finger she nodded approvingly. "Not bad." Turning her around, I pushed her lightly. "Go babe."

I chuckled lightly, shaking my head as I heard her laughter trail up the stairs. Spinning around to the stove, I told myself some motivational words, picked up the spatula and continued "cooking."

Twenty minutes later I smiled at the plate in front of me. I don't know how I did it. But I did. The pancakes aren't that burned and the eggs texture is no longer mushy and wet. I crossed my arms and nodded at it. I picked up the tray and placed the food on it. Carefully walking up the stairs making sure I don't trip over something and send all my work and effort flying off into the air and crashing into the ground. Success! I made it to the door and with my elbow I opened the door.

"Surprise!" I gave her a cheeky grin. Loren clapped her hands and laughed.

"You're the best."

"I don't like to brag but I know." I kissed her cheek once the food was placed on her lap. She smiled and took a sip of juice. I observed her and waited for her reaction when she tasted the pancakes. Picking up her fork, she poked the pancakes and pressed her eyebrows together.

"Yeah I don't think I'll eat these puppies."

"Why? I made them for you." I pouted lying down on the bed next to her.

"Are they edible?" She looked at me questionably. I just shrugged, I didn't even taste them.

"Beats me." Laughing she put the tray on the nightstand and leaned back to me. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on top of her head. She began playing with my hands.

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"What you do to me." Loren sat up and turned around to face me. She caressed my cheek and I sighed. Ever since I met her, I knew I was going to fall deep for her. I was with Chloe at that time but I always found myself thinking about her. The urge to call her stroke every night that to stop myself from doing so I went straight to Chloe. I was able to control myself with her but not for long. The next thing you know I was kissing her and enjoying every bit of time spent with her. This girl has me on my feet and I don't want to miss a thing. I want to be always there for her. Helping her through.

"You mean so much to me." I grabbed her wrist and gently stroked it with my thumb.

"I love you." I look at her in the eyes and smile. "Since the first time I laid eyes on you and grabbed your hand in that fateful night in Avalon."

"You remember." She bites her lip and I smile.

"Of course I do. How can I forget that beautiful girl who I couldn't keep my eyes off? That night and the nights after you were all I ever thought about."

And I do. I watched her the whole night. She was the spotlight and stood out from everyone else. The way she sang along with me and swayed to the music. It was tempting to take her away. There was a point I was holding her hand, that I considered pulling her and running off the stage with her. My hands began trembling and I pulled away quickly to stop myself to commit anything. Throughout the whole show, I looked at her and her beautiful eyes. She had this natural beauty; and it was a magnet to my eyes.

I lean in to kiss her. She kissed me back and cupped both of my cheeks. I grabbed her waist and pulled away from our kiss. I turned her around and placed her on me. She's what I want. And I have her. She rests her head and finds a comfort in our position.

"I love you too."

I smiled at the sincerity in her voice. You're mine and I'm yours forever and ever.


End file.
